The Last Goodbye
by ViviFaye
Summary: Kol Mikaelson is a terminal cancer patient and Davina Claire his beautiful, heartbroken fiancee. This is about the last few memories that they have together and the surprise that awaits Davina. Features all the Mikaelsons. Kolvina. Character death.


Chapter 1

"You can't save me, darling" Kol said as he hugged Davina. She was sitting on his bed and they had been talking for hours. "I'm hell bound and the Devil always comes to collect his dues" He tried to make light of his situation. Of the fact that he had incurable cancer.

Davina wiped a tear away. "No, I refuse to believe that. I refuse to watch you die, Kol" She stood up abruptly. "We've not had enough time together" She choked out in defiance.

"Darling, I've lived a thousand lives with you and I can die content. You have made me a better person, Davina Claire, and I will always be grateful, love" Kol tugged Davina down onto his bed in the hospital. "Let's make the most of the time I have left" He didn't want to leave her but he knew that his death was inevitable. Death. So full of finality.

Davina cried as Kol hugged her to his chest. "I will not let you die, Kol. Not to cancer. There are so many new treatments. We just need to keep trying" She looked up at his eyes with hope glimmering in hers. "The doctor was telling me about this new experimental treatment..." She tailed off as Kol chuckled, a smile extending itself over his face. Then, he began coughing. She made to get him some water but he just shrugged it off.

"I am going to die, Davina Claire" He paused as another cough wracked his chest. "And, I would rather it be while I can still laugh and see that pretty smile on your face, darling. We've had years together, love, and we'll have many more. Just not now." He coughed again.

Davina punched his chest. "No. You're not giving up on me, Kol Mikaelson. Not now. Not ever. We've not had nearly enough time together Mr Mikaelson. There are so many things left in the world for us to do. We're supposed to be getting married…" Davina struggled to speak as she looked down at her engagement ring, a beautiful white gold ring set with sapphires and engraved with 'je t'aime'.

"I think I can manage to make it up the aisle, love" Kol attempted his devilish grin but he felt a pang of pain. He would never get to have children nor grow old. He would be denied a full life. Davina was still so young. She would fall in love again. He would be forgotten.

Davina kissed him softly, her face covered in tears. "Stop it. I know what you're thinking, Kol Mikaelson. I will never forget you. You will be my first and my very last love" She could not see world without him in it. It would be too empty and barren for her,

"Don't say that" He moved his hand to hush her mouth and felt pain shoot up his arm. "I don't expect you to lead a loveless life, darling, for the rest of your life. I want you to move on. I expect you to move on" He felt the lump in his throat grow larger. He wanted Davina to be happy. He wanted her to live her life fully. He didn't want to see her merely wait out the rest of her life.

Davina looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I can't do that, Kol. We were meant to be together. To live our lives and die together. If it happens" Davina emphasised 'it' with venom. "Then, I will follow you wherever you go, Kol Mikaelson"

"You will do no such thing, Davina Claire!" Kol looked furious at her implication. He did not want Davina to take her life for him. He did not want that sacrifice. He wanted her happiness at all costs. "You cannot be so selfish. What about Marcel? Josh? Cami? Vincent? They would be devastated, darling!" He coughed. "As would I" He added on in a calmer, softer voice.

Davina took his hand impulsively. "But, what about me?" Her voice sounded so small and afraid, so unlike her normal, confident tone. A world without Kol was like a world without beauty. Without love. Without vibrancy.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You will move on. It'll take time, love, and I know it will hurt but I need you to move on, Davina. I can't die" Davina tried to shush him but he continued on. "I can't die knowing that you intend to spend the rest of your life grieving" And, it was true. Kol did not want to see Davina in widow's weeds for the remainder of her life, devoid of happiness and joy. He heard the door click and heard voices.

"I assure you, little brother, we will all be there for Davina. Always and forever, remember" Klaus tried to muster up a weak smile as he took in the sight of his little brother as he entered. Kol had always been slender but now he looked reduced to nothing. His veins ran prominently through his wrists and his crowning glory of hair was lank.

Kol looked at his big brother with an appreciative smile. They had never been the closest and he had often felt excluded as a child from the relationship that Klaus had with Elijah and Bekah but no more. He knew he was part of the family. Since finding out about the cancer, he had realised quite how deeply his siblings loved him. "Thanks, Nik" He quietly said as Davina sobbed against his chest.

"No crying today, Kol, my darling brother" Rebekah entered with Elijah. She had been crying herself. He could tell by those red, tearstained eyes and puffy face. But, she had a smile for him. Bekah always was the strongest of them all. She would cry in private but in public she would not let her siblings see how deeply she hurt. "We have a surprise for you. Both of you"

Davina slowly pulled herself away from Kol. She looked on at Rebekah with a puzzled glance. "What is it? And, have the doctors cleared it" She was excited but not if it caused Kol anymore pain. But, Rebekah merely nodded with a secret smile.

"Yes, they have, D, so you're coming with me" Marcel came in the door and took Davina's hand gently. "You'll like it. I promise" Davina allowed herself to be pulled along out of the hospital room. Marcel had always been there for her. She trusted Marcel more than anyone except for Kol. Marcel had been like a father and big brother to her for so many years, ever since he had saved her from the orphanage after her parents' deaths.

Kol blew her a kiss goodbye as he stared intently at his siblings. "You know that you can't keep secrets from me so spill." Rebekah looked away guiltily.

"Niklaus, place the blindfold on him. Rebekah, fetch the items we discussed" Elijah gently manoeuvred Kol to his feet whilst studiously ignoring his question.

Kol felt a sudden breeze. "You're taking my clothes off." He stated whilst rolling his eyes. "If this is your idea of a surprise" He heard someone approach and quickly covered himself.

"I changed your nappy as a child, Kol. I am certain that I can help you take a shower" Elijah reminded him as he helped Kol into the shower whilst Klaus took the items from Rebekah who remained outside.


End file.
